


Ceder por las buenas

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Twincest, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La idea del romance para la primera vez siempre varía, pero es el resultado el que cuenta al final: Perder la virginidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceder por las buenas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni mío ni suyo, sólo un ‘intento’ de regalo de cumpleaños a los K-Twins.

**Ceder por las buenas**

—A la izquierda… Uh, sí, justo ahí —gimió Bill.

Trabajando entre sus piernas y concentrado en hacer sentir a su gemelo lo mejor posible, Tom jugueteó con el piercing de su labio antes de mover los dedos un poco más hacia la dirección indicada y conseguir que Bill aullara de placer.

—¿Te falta mucho?

—N-No —tartamudeó Bill con las pupilas dilatadas e incapaz de soportar más de aquella tortura—. Un poco más y…

A solas y en la habitación del mayor de los gemelos, los dos pasaban una aburrida tarde de principios de agosto como mejor sabían: Desnudos y enredados en el uno y el otro. Gordon y Simone habían salido a hacer un par de errandas y la casa era toda suya como para divertirse en plena luz del día y no a la mitad de la noche como acostumbraban. Para variar, el cambio le agregaba puntos a su encuentro.

—¿Sientes esto? —Tom movió su dedo índice dentro del cuerpo de su gemelo y éste vio blanco por una fracción de segundo, consumido por el placer.

—Tomi… —Jadeó—. Estoy listo.

El mayor de los gemelos se paralizó, analizando a detalle aquellas palabras. ¿Bill estaba listo para qué?

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó lentamente, alzando los ojos que hasta entonces se habían mantenido pegados a aquel pequeño orificio entre las piernas de su gemelo hacía la cara de éste.

—Ya sabes —se incorporó Bill sobre sus codos, sonrosado por todo el cuerpo y tembloroso—. Eso. Sexo —musitó—. Hacer el amor —aclaró cuando la cara de su gemelo no dio signos de cambiar—. ¿No quieres?

La mano de Tom se deslizó fuera del cuerpo de Bill y éste se estremeció por la extraña sensación. Los tres dedos que antes presionaban contra su próstata, dejaron detrás de sí una acuciante sensación de picazón entre sus piernas que sólo se iría cuando se corriera de una vez por todas.

—Yo no… —Tom se mordió el labio inferior—. No estoy seguro de que debamos hacer eso…

—¿Por qué no? —Consciente de su desnudez, Bill estiró un brazo por una almohada y la usó para cubrirse lo mejor posible a pesar de lo ridículo que se veía—. ¿No te parezco atractivo? —Bajó la mirada.

—Nada que ver —se apresuró el mayor de los gemelos a aclararse—. No es que no te encuentre… Atractivo como dices. Es que… ¿Hacer el amor? Eso es… Es muy íntimo y debería ser con alguien —«que te ame» pensó por una fracción de segundo, pero lo cierto es que nadie amaba ni amaría a Bill tanto como él—. Aún somos muy pequeños para eso.

—En menos de un mes cumpliremos catorce —le recordó Bill—. Te prometo que te va a gustar —agregó, como si no fuera suficiente lo que ya estaba ofreciendo.

La entrepierna de Tom decía sí, lo mismo que su corazón, pero su cabeza mandaba señales de alerta que el mayor de los gemelos fue incapaz de ignorar.

—No puedo —denegó al final, apartándose de su sitio y retrocediendo.

—Uhm, esto es incómodo —se expresó Bill, desnudo sobre una cama que no era suya, en compañía de su igual desnudo gemelo—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Tom deseó decirle que no, que al menos antes terminaran lo que estaban haciendo, pero su erección ya había desaparecido y algo le decía que la de Bill también.

—Uh —articuló al final, recogiendo sus bóxers del suelo y poniéndoselos dándole la espalda a Bill—. ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? —Preguntó al aire, porque cuando miró de vuelta a la cama, Bill ya no se encontraba ahí—. Mierda…

 

Los siguientes días fueron un poco tensos entre los gemelos.

Avergonzado de muerte por el rechazo sufrido, Bill pasó el resto de la semana fuera de casa, siempre teniendo tarea pendiente por hacer en compañía de Andreas o demasiado ocupado con mil y un proyectos que no le daban la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Tom.

El mayor de los gemelos pasó su quinta tarde en solitario solo y abatido, pensando por milésima vez en aquellos cinco días si su decisión no había sido la equivocada y debía haber dicho ‘sí’ en lugar de ‘no’.

Lo suyo con Bill era todo menos complicado.

Eran gemelos y como tales, su vínculo se extendía más allá de la línea divisoria que la moral pudiera marcar. Para ellos dos, el estar juntos de una manera tan íntima, había sido en un principio, una simple exploración. Tener los mismos cuerpos facilitaba las cosas y pronto la curiosidad dio paso a la necesidad, cuando sus actividades íntimas subieron de nivel y su relación se tornó menos inocente.

Tom no estaba muy seguro de cuándo había empezado todo, quizá en el vientre materno cuando nadaban juntos y desnudos en el líquido amniótico, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que desde siempre la atracción que existía entre ambos había estado ahí desde el inicio. Para él -y estaba seguro de que para Bill era exactamente igual- compartir sus ‘momentos de gemelos’, como les decían, era no sólo una manera de obtener orgasmos sin tener que masturbarse o conseguir la compañía de alguien más, sino también su particular y tal vez un poco retorcida manera de conectar.

Tendido en su cama y mirando al techo, Tom le daba vueltas al asunto como un trompo girando sobre su mismo eje, incapaz de caer y tomar una decisión.

Para él, por mucho que lo negara con una actitud despreocupada y sucia de palabras, perder su virginidad era importante. A partir de ese punto no habría vuelta atrás… Lo mismo sería para Bill y no quería remordimientos de ninguna de las dos partes.

Antes de hacer algo que les cambiara la vida, tenían que sopesar los pros y los contras (todo contra nada) y decidir. Algo que de momento le era a Tom tarea imposible.

Cerrando los ojos, lo único que se encontraba en la cabeza del mayor de los gemelos era Bill.

Bill con su cuerpo delgado lleno de líneas rectas y huesos sobresalientes debajo del suyo, caliente al punto de la ebullición y temblando por la anticipación; los dos unidos y haciendo la cama crujir bajo el peso de sus movimientos desesperador aumentando.

Tom gruñó cuando la presión en su pantalón comenzó a intensificarse.

Si pensaba en Bill de esa manera, no tardaría en ceder.

Por fortuna o desgracia para él, según se viera, un grito desde el piso de abajo llamándolo a él y a Bill a cenar, lo sacó de su estado contemplativo y lo obligó a despabilarse.

Saliendo de su habitación, se topó con Bill en el inicio de las escaleras.

—Hey —saludó a su gemelo, quien en los últimos días le había estado dando el hombro frío—. Bill —lo llamó por su nombre cuando su primer intento de llamarle la atención había fallado—. Contesta —lo sujetó por el codo justo cuando se gemelo se disponía a poner el pie en el primer peldaño.

—Qué —le respondió con voz lúgubre, al parecer bastante más herido en su ego de lo que había querido demostrar en un principio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Tom de golpe, olvidando sus anteriores palabras—. ¿No me vas a volver a mirar a la cara por lo del otro día o qué?

—Te miro —alzó Bill el rostro y Tom lamentó que lo hiciera; de frente no se sentía tan capaz de hablar—. Habla, pues.

—Uhm, yo…

—¡Chicos, les juro que si no bajan, no habrá pizza para ustedes cuando lleguen! —Gritó Simone para apresurarlos.

—Yo…

—Tú… —Dijo Bill monótono—. Olvídalo. Tengo un límite de rechazos para la semana y no quiero sobregirarme contigo —se soltó del agarre que Tom tenía en él y bajo casi corriendo la escalera.

Entristecido, Tom lo siguió a paso de tortuga.

 

Tom intentó distintos tipos de compensación para estar de vuelta en buenos términos con Bill, pero conforme pasaban los días y ninguno funcionaba, comenzó a darse cuenta de que iba por mal camino.

—¿Quieres refresco?

—No.

—¿Skittles? —Agitó la bolsa para producir ruido.

—No.

—¿Palomitas de maíz?

—No.

—¿Nachos con-?

—¡NO! —Estalló Bill, haciendo amago de poner en pie y abandonar la sala aquel sábado, que como era tradición, los gemelos disfrutaban hasta medianoche viendo películas—. Suéltame —murmuró con el rostro hacia el lado contrario en el que se encontraba Tom y tenso en cada músculo.

—No te pongas así —murmuró el mayor de los gemelos—. Si no quieres comer esto, puedo traer otra cosa.

—No es eso —gruñó Bill.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Fingió Tom desconocimiento—. ¿Es por la película? Porque si quieres aún podemos cambiarla.

—No es la maldita película, Tom —le temblaron a Bill las aletas de la nariz—. Es… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No tengo ganas de desperdiciar mi noche de sábado contigo.

—Bill, vamos —intentó Tom tirar de él de vuelta a la pila de mantas y almohadas en las que estaban recostado sobre el suelo y lo consiguió con facilidad—. ¿Es por lo de hace días? —Susurró cerca de su oído para evitar que sus palabras llegaran a oídos indiscretos. Simone y Gordon ya se encontraban en la cama y seguramente dormidos, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—¡Claro que es por lo de hace días, idiota! —Siseó Bill de vuelta—. Nunca me había sentido tan… Humillado, Tom. Pensé que tú y yo —se sonrojó de golpe— lo haríamos. Creí que tú pensabas lo mismo y dijiste no. ¿Es que acaso no tienes idea de lo horrible que es eso?

Tom carraspeó. —La verdad es que no pensaba en eso cuando tú y yo estábamos, uhm, teniendo nuestro ‘momento de gemelos’ —recalcó con los dedos—. Sólo quería hacerte sentir bien.

Fue el turno de Bill para sentirse incómodo. —Yo también quería que tú te sintieras bien, por eso… Supuse que sería una buena idea si lo hacíamos. Eso. El amor.

El mayor de los gemelos se dio en el rostro con la mano. —Ugh, no digas eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hacer el amor —fingió asco—. Suena tan cursi.

—Es romántico —replicó Bill—. Es lo que quiero hacer contigo.

—Somos gemelos. Los gemelos no se hacen el amor el uno al otro —farfulló Tom, tratando de encontrar lógica en su propia oración.

—Muchos gemelos no hacen cosas que nosotros hacemos, Tom, pero igual —rodó Bill los ojos—. Hacer el amor, tener sexo, sostener relaciones sexuales, lo que sea… Quiero hacerlo contigo. Lo he estado pensando en estos últimos meses y lo deseo —miró de fijo a su gemelo a los ojos y Tom se encontró cautivado por la sinceridad contenida en ellos—. ¿Sí o no?

El mayor de los gemelos recordó sus pensamientos de días atrás, el deseo que lo recorría cada vez que pensaba en Bill y cada una de las razones que lo motivaban a decir que sí, ignorando de paso las que decían no. Y sin embargo…

—No puedo, lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento, por ti —se puso en pie Bill y desapareció de la sala.

Tom se quedó atrás, sin ánimos de seguirlo.

 

—Vamos, vamosss… ¡Ah…!

Con los pantalones en los tobillos, lo mismo que la ropa interior y usando un brazo para apoyarse en el lavamanos, Tom se masturbaba con prisa, casi furiosamente.

Una gota de sudor le corrió por la sien directo a la barbilla y el mayor de los gemelos la miró con ojos desenfocados cuando cayó sobre el mármol del suelo.

En su mente, imágenes de Bill desnudo y en su cama, con su precioso rostro extasiado en placer, sucedían a una velocidad alarmante, haciendo que el ritmo de su mano se tornara irregular y caótico.

—Joder —profirió con voz ahogada, eyaculando tras cinco minutos de agonía, sobre una vieja toalla que mantenía para imprevistos como ése.

Lo de menos habría sido hacerlo en su habitación, al menos ahí hubiera estado más cómodo y se hubiera tomado su tiempo, pero la privacidad era el único factor que no se aseguraba. Simone no era de las que creía en cerrojos o tocar la puerta antes de abrir, por no hablar de su desfachatez para ignorar que cualquiera de sus hijos estuviera con la mano dentro del pantalón y ocupado.

Y estaba el asunto de Bill…

Bill, que se negaba a hablarle cuando estaban a solas, así como permitirle la entrada a su habitación o a reconciliarse. Todos los intentos de Tom se habían ido al traste cuando Bill le cerraba la puerta en la cara o lo ignoraba al punto de la inexistencia y de hacerle creer que de verdad era invisible.

Llegado a un punto tan desesperado, al mayor de los gemelos no le quedaba de otra más que buscar privacidad en el baño y desfogarse él mismo.

Una vez terminado de limpiar el desastre y arrojado la toalla al cesto de ropa sucia, procedió a lavarse las manos. Un vistazo rápido al espejo le hizo darse cuenta de los ojos brillosos y las mejillas teñidas de rojo que lo delataban, ¿pero qué podía hacer él?

«Ceder» dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, esa misma que desde días atrás lo intentaba convencer de que hacerlo con Bill, hacer el amor, era lo correcto. «Si es lo que Bill quiere, debe ser lo correcto» pensó Tom al caso de unos segundos, no muy convencido de su propio raciocinio, pero no le quedaba más camino que recorrer.

Lo que Bill quería, Bill lo obtenía, fuera a la fuerza o haciendo uso de sus encantos; eso ya era algo reconocido por todos.

Indeciso aún de cómo proceder con aquello, porque a fin de cuentas Tom sabía que ya había cedido incluso antes de realmente pensar en ellos, como si el destino se empeñara en hacer suceder todo eso, Tom se sentó sobre la tapa del sanitario y comenzó a hacer planes.

Lo primero era lo primero: Hacer de aquello un evento especial. Bill deseaba que así fuera, Tom se encargaría de cumplir sus fantasías.

Pero al cabo de quince minutos con la vista perdida en el espacio, no llegó a nada. No tenía lo que solía llamarse una vena romántica y todas las ideas que se le venían a la mente, provenían del porno barato que a veces se veía de madrugada en el cable. Por descontado, Tom estaba seguro de que Bill no apreciaría sus intenciones si le llegaba con una sorpresa sacada de “Enfermeras cachondas IV: Iniciación lésbica para novatas”.

Casi a punto de resignarse, sus ojos se toparon con el título de un artículo de una revista Für Sie que su madre tenía amontonado en una pila dentro del revistero. Intrigado por el color rojo de la portada, extrajo la publicación y leyó:

—“101 maneras de encontrar romance en la cama”. —Abrió la revista y buscó en el índice la página del artículo—. Vuelve loco a tu chico en la cama, nosotros te decimos cómo —movió los labios al ritmo de su lectura.

En primera Bill era un chico (pese a que a Tom le repugnaba la idea de verse como chica, siendo él quien iba a realizar la penetración) y en segunda, sonaba de lo más ñoño todo aquello, pero al mismo tiempo parecía de lo más adecuado para su primera vez.

—No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto —abrió Tom la página donde se encontraba el artículo y comenzó a leer poniendo toda su atención en ello.

 

Luego de mucho pensarlo y planearlo por semanas enteras, Tom decidió que la noche anterior al día de su cumpleaños sería la fecha perfecta.

Usando, con mucho dolor de su parte, la totalidad del regalo que su Oma le había mandado por su catorceavo cumpleaños y que él había planeado en un principio utilizar para una patineta nueva, para comprar lo necesario, Tom agradeció a los hados del destino que la fecha fuera un día entre semana y la casa estuviera sola para ellos dos.

Gordon tenía un concierto en una ciudad aledaña y Simone no los había presionado a ir, consciente de que al día siguiente tenían escuela, así que Tom tenía todo planeado con antelación desde días antes.

Apenas había visto a sus padres desaparecer con su automóvil al final de la calle, corrió al segundo piso y comenzó a preparar todo.

Bill había ido a pasar la tarde en casa de Andreas e iba a volver a eso de las seis o siete, justo a la hora de la cena, lo que le daba a Tom el tiempo suficiente para preparar todo y asombrarlo a su regreso.

No mucho después, Tom consultó su reloj justo a tiempo para lo que él consideraba un trabajo excelente y a tiempo. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

 

Bill entró a su casa con desgana. El último mes no había sido el mejor de su vida y mucho de ello se debía a Tom, el muy idiota.

Sacándose los zapatos en la entrada, Bill miró de reojo el reloj de la cocina que marcaba apenas las seis y media y sopesó las opciones: Bañarse o acostarse. No tenía hambre luego de haber comido en casa de Andrea y se sentía un poco cansado. No mucho, sólo lo necesario como para querer estar en paz.

Subiendo las escaleras con pasos lentos, fue primero el aroma a canela con manzana que le trajo el inevitable recuerdo de las navidades y no el camino de pétalos de rosa que yacía desperdigado en el cielo.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Se inclinó para tomar unas pocas de hojas en los dedos.

Al final del corredor se apreciaba una luz tenue iluminando el cuarto de Tom y Bill consideró la posibilidad de dar marcha atrás y regresar por donde había venido. Él sabía que su madre y Gordon estaban fuera por la noche, pero no se imaginaba que eso iba a traer consigo algún otro cambio.

—Tom —llamó a su gemelo en la oscuridad del corredor, pero no recibió respuesta.

Decidido a saber dónde se encontraba Tom, avanzó directo hacia donde se encontraba la fuente de luz y por poco se fue de espaldas como escarabajo al encontrar a su gemelo esperándolo en ropa interior, sentado al borde de la cama e iluminado él y una pequeña bolsa de papel, por al menos uno docena de velas aromáticas, que como podía deducir por el aroma a Navidad rancia, eran de canela con manzana.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Inquirió Bill, cruzándose de brazos un tanto alarmado.

—Es… —Se talló Tom la nariz más que irritada por media hora de espera entre los vapores de las velas—. Quería hacer algo especial para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños y pensé que…

—¿Qué sería una idea genial ahogarte en esta peste? —Arqueó el menor de los gemelos una ceja—. Bueeeno, cada quien con sus gustos.

—¡No, idiota! —Le zumbaron a Tom las orejas—. Es por lo que dijiste: Hacer el amor. Quiero hacerlo y planeé esto romántico para que así pudieras recordarlo como algo…. Bonito. Ugh —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Olvídalo, olvídalo, esto es tan humillante…

—Oh, Tomi, ¿lo hiciste por mí? —Le centellearon los ojos al menor de los gemelos, tomando su sitio al lado de Tom y abrazándolo con emoción—. ¿De verdad lo vamos a hacer? ¿De dónde planeaste esto?

—Una revista de mamá —señaló Tom un rincón de su habitación donde el viejo ejemplar de Für Sie lo delataba si se observaba con cuidado—. Ah, sí, claro, si tú quieres hacer eso… —Dejó en el aire la propuesta.

A modo de respuesta, Bill comenzó a despojarse de su ropa de calle. Primero la camiseta, luego el botón de los pantalones y la cremalleras; deslizó los jeans por sus delgadas caderas y Tom inhaló aire con deseo; la noche prometía. Al final, el menor de los gemelos se plantó desnudo de frente suyo, ya sin ropa interior o calcetines siquiera, expectante por cuál era el siguiente paso.

—Deja yo también… —Tom decidió que era mejor ahorrarse la charla y actuar, así que se despojó de sus bóxers y gateo al centro de la cama, donde Bill ya lo esperaba con una mano alrededor de su propia erección y la otra jugando alrededor de su ombligo.

—Quiero hacerlo sobre mi espalda —le susurró contra los labios apenas Tom se recostó sobre su cuerpo y unió su piel centímetro a centímetro a lo largo de piernas, cadera y torso.

Tom asintió con la lengua atada.

Claro, lo que Bill quisiera, ¿Porque qué más podía hacer él?

 

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tomi —murmuró Bill con el trasero al aire y un dedo curioso recorriendo el dorso de su gemelo.

En su retozo post-coital, ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos de nada que no fuera estar tendidos de lado a lado, desnudos y contemplándose con una adoración idiota.

Bill había tenido razón, llegó como conclusión Tom, cuando la simple visión de su gemelo le llenó el estómago de una burbujeante sensación que él reconocía como ‘mariposas en las tripas’.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bill —respondió a su vez—. No te compré nada, pero…

—Me diste el mejor regalo de todos. Es lo único que quería —aseveró Bill, apoyándose sobre sus codos y esbozando una mueca de dolor—. Estoy bien —aclaró cuando Tom frunció el ceño preocupado—, es sólo que se siente… irritado. Va a pasar. La próxima vez será mejor.

—Espero que no —dijo Tom en tono alegre—, porque entonces jamás saldríamos de la habitación y eso no puede ser bueno.

—Creo que mamá empezaría a sospechar que hay algo con sus angelitos, ¿eh? —Le picó Bill una costilla y Tom lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndolos rodar a ambos por el colchón.

—Nos quiere demasiado para pensar en eso —desdeñó Tom la idea—. Ahora, hablando de mamá, ¿qué tal un baño? Preparé la bañera y —se atragantó con su saliva— tal vez podemos hacer algo más que tomar una simple ducha. Eso si no estás demasiado cansado o… ¿Adolorido?

Bill empujó su cadera contra la de Tom y éste sintió como la erección de su gemelo decía sí por completo.

—Vamos, pues —dijo cola garganta seca.

 

Tarde, mucho más tarde, los dos disfrutaban de la cena romántica que Tom había pedido (pizza hawaiana porque su presupuesto no daba para más) siguiendo los consejos del artículo que había leído y Bill se reía de sus peripecias comprando todo lo necesario para su primera vez. La parte de los condones le sacó la carcajada más grande.

—Hubieras visto su cara —se sonrojó Tom, mordisqueando la orilla de su tercera rebanada de pizza y contándole a su gemelo la expresión que había esbozado el hombre de sesenta años que lo había atendido en la farmacia—. Me preguntó muy serio si sabía para qué era el lubricante y se espantó cuando le dije ‘sí señor, sexo anal’.

—Eres increíble —barbotó Bill entre risas, doblándose sobre su estómago y riendo a mandíbula batiente. Al final, los condones habían quedado relegados en segundo plano, mas no el lubricante, porque a fin de cuentas, era su primera vez y ambos se habían dado la solemne promesa de que no habría nadie más, ¿para qué usarlos entonces?

Por desgracia, el momento que compartían no duró mucho. El ruido del vehículo de Simone y Gordon se dejó oír justo en la cochera y menos de un minuto después fue la puerta principal antes de abrirse y mostrar a los dos adultos un poco achispados y cargando un pequeño pastel.

—¡Es de fresas! —Sonrió Bill, sin levantarse de la silla. Su trasero estaba un poco sensible y quería moverse lo menos posible—. ¿Pero dónde lo consiguieron?

—Es del supermercado de veinticuatro horas así que no se emocionen mucho por el sabor, ¿de acuerdo? —Dejó Gordon el pastel sobre la mesa en medio de los gemelos—. Feliz cumpleaños, chicos.

—Gracias, Gordon —corearon los gemelos con alegría.

Simone se acercó a cada uno y les plantó en las mejillas sendo par de besos que los hizo quejarse de que ya no eran unos niños para semejante prueba de afecto, pero por dentro felices por ello, a lo que Simone replicó que para ella, jamás serían lo suficientemente mayores como para no recibir besos de su madre.

—Comen una rebanada de pastel y a la cama, ¿entendido? —Les apuntó con un dedo que pretendía ser mandatario, pero los gemelos conocían como el dedo de hule, por lo fácil que se doblegaba su voluntad—. Mañana hay escuela y no pueden faltar.

—¿Ni siquiera porque es nuestro cumpleaños? —Usó Bill sus ojos de cachorrito apaleado y Simone cedió a la primera.

—Bien, pero igual quiero que se vayan a la cama temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá —corearon los gemelos.

—Ya que eso quedó claro, ahora a comer pastel —le retiró Gordon la silla a su mujer y luego se sentó él.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una rápida mirada, sus manos unidas por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Alguien quiere fresa en su rebanada?

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
